Menma Uzumaki
by suki14steph
Summary: Menma has lived his inter life in confinement, until one day he breaks out. Hearing over the years how his younger brother Naruto has lived as a hero and loved, Menma decides to travel back in time and take back the life he should have while destroying Naruto's. First fanfic sorry for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Menma<p>

He couldn't believe it, he had finally obtained the item he had been looking for, for so many years. With a wicked grin slapped across the cloaked mans face he reached down to grab the scroll from the hands of the dying man on the floor.

"Hm?... Still not dead yet? You are a fighter, i will give you that Naruto-kun." The shrouded man spoke while kneeling down to the said blonde in question.

"You bastard Menma! Why are you doing this? You cant-" Earning a punch to the face from the other Naruto finally released the scroll the revenette had wanted, and finally passed out in the pool of blood he was led in.

"Well you see Naruto-kun, Killing all the kages and yourself simply wasn't good enough for me. I want to take it back to the beginning and take the life that was stolen from me, while destroying yours!" Menma stated innocently.

The man then exited the room while cloaking himself with his ragged black cloak and leaving the forty year old Hokage to die in his destroyed office.

* * *

><p>A gasp echoed through out the almost empty square room. A scruffy black haired boy began to pant as if he was out of breath. The boy was no older that five and was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. The chair was bolted to the floor and chains and seal were placed all around the boys body, as well as his hand were bound to the back of the chair.<p>

Reclaiming his breath the room was once again silent as he tried to look around. Unfortunately to no avail as he couldn't see through the cloth that had blindfolded him.

The room was quite big but only held the boy, the chair and a CCTV camera that was hid away in the top left corner. There was no windows and only one way in or out, which was a heavily guarded steal door off somewhere in front of him to the right.

No more than half an hour had passed when footsteps could be heard from the hallway. The sound was then followed by the noise of the heavy steel door being unbolted. The door then screeched open as an old man, followed by two Anbu guard stepped into the empty room.

The man know as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage stopped a few meters away from the young boy with one Anbu standing either side of him. He wore his traditional red and white Hokage robes while puffing away with his usual brown smoking pipe.

"Is there something wrong Menma?" He finally spoke in a rather monotone voice. Both Anbu members took still neither one letting their guards down. Not receiving an answer the third raised an eyebrow and spoke again taking another puff from his pipe.

"Your released quite the amount of chakra about half an hour ago." He paused.

"Though with all those seals, really you shouldn't be able to use even the slightest amount of chakra. Care to explain?" Sarutobi said finally looking at the boy.

Menma said nothing he didn't even move. After earning a sigh from the old man though, the small boy lifted his head. Causing everyone to flinch and the Anbu to draw their kunai Menma cocked his head and gave a twisted smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the second chapter. Any spelling mistakes sorry about that and it has been a while since ive seen Naruto so a few things might not match up to the original story. Other than that please enjoy x

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Stand back Hokage-Sama!" One of the two Anbu guards shouted while the other reached out his arm to protect the Hokage and took his stance. The three watched as the seals that covered Menma's body burned away as the chains fell limp to the floor with a clank.

The boy hopped off his seat and wobbled trying to stand his ground. With a steady stance all motion in the room stopped and silence fell. Sarutobi didn't move he remained the same and just stared at the boy but had halted his puffing of his pipe.

Menma suddenly smirked making eye-contact with the third, causing both Anbu members to jump and try and immobilize the five year old. With a swift bat of his hand, a tornado of chakra surrounded Menma and he quickly swatted both ninja back against the wall.

The Hokage watched as the two hit the wall and quickly took his stance ready for anything the boy would throw at him. Prepared to take any measures that needed to be taken Sarutobi stepped forward drawing a kunai only to abruptly stop. The chakra surrounding Menma began to turn purple and take the form two of tails.

'This is bad. I knew the fox sealed within Menma was unstable but i was sure the seals we placed would hold it back' The hokage thought as he glared down the other.

"GAH!-" All of a sudden all the chakra in the room dispelled as Menma fell forward to the ground with a shocked expression. With a thud the room was again silent as the two guards recollected themselves. Sensing no more chakra from the boy the third stepped forward.

"Don't Hokage-sama he's dangerous, it could be a trap" One of the two guards called, while still standing at the ready for anything unexpected to happen.

'What just happened? Why did it stop?' The Hokage calmly thought as he checked Menma's unconscious body. With a sigh of relief the Hokage stepped back and casually started to puff on his pipe again causing the two Anbu members to relax.

"I want someone to examine him to see what has changed" Sarutobi said as he walked towards the heavy steel door to the left. The two guards nodded as they jumped to Menma's side. Kneeling down they rolled the tanned boy over onto his back.

"Hokage-sama, there is something you should see." The left guard said slightly lifting the sleeping boy in his arm.

"Hm?" The third turned around and stared down at the boy. Across his stomach a seal mark that matched Naruto's appeared but this one was different. Stepping forward to have a closer look the Hokage could see that the design was flipped and somewhat distorted. Some of the marking were the same while others were different and some had even faded.

"I've never seen a seal look like this... It looks like it shouldn't even be real never mind work!" The right Anbu member stated with confusion. Turning on his heels the Hokage once again left for the door.

"Please ensure that he is thoroughly examined. I want a report as soon as possible. Let me know if anything happens." The third said as he left leaving the two, to take the boy to be checked.

* * *

><p>-Inside Menma's Mind-<p>

"What the hell happened, you dumb fox?" A forty year old Menma sighed. Receiving nothing more than a dark laugh from inside a large cage the man walked across the water that was now the floor and stopped at the bars.

Looking into the darkness behind the bars the ravenette glared into the eyes of the enormous fox demon that was the captive of the cage.

"Did you really think coming back would have no side effects?!" The fox snarled. Narrowing his eyes Menma gave a deep growl.

"What are you talking about?" Menma demanded never breaking his eye contact. Kyuubi didn't respond he just lead there with his head on his crossed paws and continued to stare at Menma.

"Hmph...The fourth and the other Kages were no fools. Do you really think they would have made such a scroll, that would allow one to go back in time, without having a fail safe put on it?" Kyuubi mused while closing his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean? What has happened to me?" Menma clenched his grip on one of the bars to the cage and continued the glare at the fox.

"As i said the fourth was no fool. Just like the seal he placed on Naruto and failed to complete on you, he had a special seal put on the scroll." Kyuubi said ignoring the rather deadly looks his host was giving him.

"Get to the damn point fox, don't forget i control you! I am not Naruto, I am the one running the show! NOW TELL ME!" Menma was now loosing his temper. Nobody got in his way!

"Grrrr. The seal on the scroll would not only minimize your chakra but RESTRICT IT!" Kyuubi barked. The information had shocked Menma, of all things he was not expecting this to happen.

"Your a naive, fool are now as weak as the five year old body you now own" The fox stated grinning at the last part.

"Learn to read the fine print" Kyuubi said with a hint of sarcasm as he retreated to the back of the cage. Menma stood there alone in silent, shock still present on his face.

"Are you kidding me? After all my hard work!" He mumbled anger now clearly shown across his face. He then released his grip on the metal bar and began to relax.

"No matter... Its just a minor set back. I will get all my power back no matter how long it takes me, and i will destroy my dear brother, Uzumaki Naruto's life no matter what it takes." Menma spoke softly as he turned around and left the kyuubi's room.

* * *

><p>Okay so im not really sure where i am going with this story... But please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Chapter 3 will be up within the week! Thanks for reading :D x<p> 


End file.
